1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to can opener apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable can opener apparatus wherein the same utilizes rechargeable battery structure for operation of the output wheel of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While portable can opener structure has been utilized in the prior art, such apparatus has typically required elongate housing structure such as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,734,985 and 4,702,007, wherein cans must be accordingly positioned upon a support surface, with the apparatus mounted to the can structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a raised height housing structure permitting positioning of a multitude of cans relative to the housing. Further, the housing positions the drive motor and recharges the battery structure in adjacency to a lowermost portion of the housing to orient a center of gravity of the housing in a lowered orientation with the housing for stability in use.
Other prior art can opener structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,922,617; 4,622,749; and 4,782,594. The prior art has failed to set forth a housing structure whose height is substantially greater than its width to permit accommodation of variously sized cans of increased height during an opening procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.